Silverkit's Destiny
by ForeverSilverfern
Summary: Silverkit is not a normal kit. She is different and sometimes wished she wasn't. But her destiny awaits, with cruel things waiting for her including a ruthless new "clan" if you can call it that. Add in a kidnapping,prophecy and falling in love and you've got MAJOR problems. Will she be able to survive the challenge? Slightly AU. UPDATE:BEGINNING CHAPTERS BEING EDITED.
1. Chapter 1:Safe

**Argh, you guys, I am so sorry for the HUGE update time. And I'm sorry about the crappy chapters at first too. I kept meaning to go and edit them but I never did. But ( hooray) I finally have a steady writing scheduale! It will take about 2 weeks for a new chapter (about) . One more thing, If you find any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them. I write quickly so I don't really see any mistakes. So, without further ado, here is January ( D: ) chapter!**

* * *

"They are coming!"

Heavy pains flashed throughout my body. Someone ran and got Spottedleaf and my mate, Flameshadow. Contractions rippled through me while Spottedleaf rushed over. She started to do everything she could to help. Suddenly Spottedleaf froze.

"Tiger is behind everything. He lays out the path others will walk. The end is coming. But only silver fire can save the clan." She whispered softly.

"What?" I asked. Then another powerful spasm passed through my body. The ripples seemed to become more and more powerful and painful as they went along. I wouldn't know, this is my first litter. As the next painful flash came and went, I managed to gasp out "Spottedleaf, help!" At the sound of her name she jumped into action.

"Okay, Skystorm, push!" I pushed with all my might, and felt my eyes roll back in my head. It _hurt_. It feels like I going to screech and scream until my throat was hoarse. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't take it all in. White spots and stars began to appear behind my vision. I screamed one more time, biting into my jaw hard enough for blood to flow. I could feel the kit slid out of my body. Spottedleaf picked up the little sac and gave it to Honeybrook, a queen, to open so my kit could breathe for the first time. For a second, one glorious second, the pain stopped. Then it came back with a vengeance. Spottedleaf seemed worried, and called Dawnbreeze, one of my fellow queens and told her to bring me a stick. She brought one back soon and Spottedleaf set it in my jaw. She then said "Okay, now the next." "There are more?!" Spottedleaf looked sympathetic. "Yes. At least 2 more." I groaned. After the horrid ordeal, 4 small kits snuggled against my belly. Spottedleaf let the anxious father in and both of us purred in happiness.

"Our kits. Our amazing, perfect kits. Sleep well, my kits. Sleep well."

* * *

After a few days, their eyes opened. As their eyes opened, I called for Flameshadow. He should see our kits eyes open too. Once he got here, and their eyes all opened,I counted. Green, amber, blue, and gold. "5 beautiful kits. What should we name them?" he asked, his eyes shining with pride. I'm sure mine looked the same. "Firstborn first."

"Okay."he agreed. Our first was a strong sturdy ginger brown tom with bright green eyes,a tom.

"How about Brackenkit? His fur is reminds me of the bracken at the top of the ravine."

"Fine, but only if I get to name the next one," he teased. More seriously, he went on "But I was thinking we could name him Apricotkit." "And have him go through life as Apricotpaw and Apricotstripe, or whatever his warrior name might be? No, we can go with Brackenkit." "Fine." He sighed heavily. After all, he knew better than to mess with me even though we hadn't been mates for very long. It has only been 6 moons, but I just couldn't refuse when he asked me.

Our next kit was a creamy she-kit with amber eyes like Flameshadow's. I wondered what to name her. Her pelt reminded me of flowers. Roses actually.

"Rosekit! That's what her name should be. She reminds me of a little rose." "Hey! What happened to letting me name this one?!" "Fine, if you're that huffy about it, you can name the last 2." And with that, we both swung our head to look at the 3rd kit.

She was a small silvery kit, looking like a copy of me with some minor changes, a bit like the way Brackenkit and Flameshadow (except for the mittens. Brackenkit didn't have them while Flameshowdow did.) look so much alike. She had a white chest spot,white toe mittens, a slightly darker stripe of fur down her back and 3 tail rings of the same color. When the sunlight struck her pelt her fur shone just a little.

"Silverkit" we both agreed. Our last kit was a solid gold tabby. "The sun and the moon..."

"How about Goldenkit?" Flameshadow suggested.

"Perfect." "Welcome to Thunderclan, little kits." she murmured. But something lingered in the back of my mind. Didn't that prophecy that Spottedleaf said have something to do with silver? Not now. Now is not the time for this. Now is the time I can be with my perfect family. And I will do anything to protect them. Prophecy, or no, I would protect my family. Whatever the cost.


	2. Chapter 2: A Promise and a Prophecy

** Hello people!This is going to go to omen of the stars(maybe). At least until the end of the original series. Also I would would like to thank Hawkmeadow and RandomFandom5 for reviewing. And I would like to thank my friend Hope, who helped me think of this chapter. Oh, I almost forgot! I don't own warriors.**

* * *

Silverkit was dreaming. She was hunting in a lush forest. She saw a mouse creep underneath a bush. She slowly crept closer. She waggled her haunches, prepared to leap and...! While she was in mid leap, a loud rustling came from the bushes. The mouse darted away and he paws slammed onto the empty ground. She hissed. Whatever had cost her her first prey would pay. Then a large bright ginger tom with long fur, a torn ear and yellow eyes stepped out of the bushes.

**Silverkit's POV**

"Greetings Silverkit." he said.

"H-how do you know my name? " she stammered.

"Starclan knows all names." He laughed. Silverkit's eyes grew round.

"You're from Starclan? Why are you here? And who are you?"

"Because I have a message for you and Spottedleaf. Make sure to tell her when you wake up. And my name is Sunstar." he replied.

"Now here is the message:Tiger is behind all. He lays out the path others will walk. The end is coming. Only silver fire can save the clan."

"What? What do you mean?" But he was already fading away.

"Don't forget to tell Spottedleaf!" he called. _I won't forget._ I repeated in my head. _I won't forget._ "Silverkit? Silverkit!" My eyes drowsily opened. I woke up in the nursery. It was only dawn. It had been 2 days since I had been born and I was enjoying every minute of it. I was already dying to be taken into the forest and hunt. Hunt... My dream! I must tell Spottedleaf. "Skystorm, can I go outside in the clearing?" I asked.

"All right, but hurry back and don't get under any warrior's paws." she said. I climbed through the nursery entrance and the brambles pricked my skin. Not enough to bleed, but enough to hurt. I headed for the medicine den, a crack in a rock, near a small grassy clearing, a tunnel of ferns leading to it. I ducked inside the cave. Inside there is a grassy clearing with a small pool at one edge. One tall rock stands at the side, split with a crack to keep herbs inside.

"Spottedleaf?" I called, my tiny kit voice echoing off the walls.

"Over here!" she called. I walked to the tall rock where she stands in the shadows, her tortoiseshell pelt blending in with the shadows.

"Now, what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"I had a dream. Sunstar came to me and said, Tiger is behind all. He lays out the path others will walk. The end is coming. Only silver fire can save the clan." Spottedleaf's amber eyes grew round.

"This is serious. Did you know that Sunstar was the leader before Bluestar? He lost his 9th life before you were born. And I know this. I was given the same prophecy only moments before you were born." Now my eyes grew round.

"What does it mean?" I whispered. "I don't know, she said but we musn't tell anyone. Ir would only make everyone scared. Promise me you wont tell anyone!" "Alright. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3: At last!

**Hey guys! Sorry i havent updated. And i am not going to update until i have 10 reviews! Is it really so much to ask! All you gotta do is push the blue button down there! Push it!**

**Oh, and FWI** _Italics_=thoughts.

* * *

I was dreaming again. A new landscape called to me. It was a large, cloudy-looking swath of stars. There were many cats there that sorta looked like Sunstar; They all have starry paw prints, their eyes shine like stars, and their pelts glow with a strange light, which makes them look like they have stars in their fur. Frost sparkles at their paws and glitters in their eyes. Their pelts shine like ice and carry all the scents of the seasons: the tang of leaf-bare, the green scent of newleaf, the musk of leaf-fall, and the sweet blossom of greenleaf. I had heard enough elders tales to know what the seasons smelled like. But they were also different than Sunstar, most had different pelts, red, blue-gray, silver like mine, tortoiseshell, tabbys, everything! I had a sense that no one could see me so I hid behind whatever could find. But I wondered why I was here. Suddenly a white she-cat with thick fur, gray-tipped ears, long legs, blue eyes and a fluffy tail came up behnd me.

"My name is Snowfur. I am Bluestar's sister. I know you wonder why you are have brought yourself here. You have a warriors heart and strong faith and you have brought yourself here for answers. I know you wish I could explain the prophecy to you. But I can not. You must figure it out yourself,Silverkit." she said. But she seemed uneasy. She kept glancing around as though she didn't want anyone to know i was there or as if she didn't know whether if this was the right thing to do. Her voice started to fad away until it turned into another familiar voice...

"Silverkit,Silverkit, Silverkit!"

"Wake up!" I regonized that voice. It was Brackenkit!

"Hurry up Silverkit! We're all awake and Skystorm wont let us go outside and play until you wake up!"

I drowsily opened my eyes. All the kits including my sisters and brothers stood outside. Me, Rosekit,Brackenkit and Goldenkit weren't the only kits. There were 3 other litters. Honeybrook's litter,Darkkit( a black she-cat with golden eyes.),Bluekit( a blue-gray kit with flaming red-orange paws.) and Lilykit (a brown and cream she-cat with a cream stripe down her back). Dawnbreeze's litter was Acornkit( a brown tom with a cinnamon colored belly and paws with a white tipped tail.) ,Cloverkit,( a white she-cat with clover shaped patches on her fur.)Sunkit(a golden tom witha white underbelly and a red tipped tail)and Grasskit( a white-green kit). And Flamesong's litter is Thornkit( a golden brown tabby tom),Emberkit( a red-gray tabby tom),Moonkit (a silver-grey tabby she-cat) and Mousekit.(a brown tabby tom).

It had been a boring few moons I reflected as I walked outside. Same old thing everyday, wake up,have breakfast, wonder about the profeacy, playfight, have lunch take a nap,talk to the other kits, have dinner,go to sleep, waake up, have breakfast... same old thing. And before that it was worse since when we were born, only Dawnbreeze's litter was born. Honeybrook's kit's were born a moon after and Flamesong's kit's were born 3 moons after we were born. But now it was sorta crowded in the nursery with 15 kits and 5 queens since Creekflight is expecting kits in 2 moons.

But the 8 of us(me,Rosekit,Brackenkit,Goldenkit,Acornkit,Cloverkit,Sunkit and Grasskit) were dying to because appentices since we had turned 6 moons old a little bit ago. Then, tonight, all the queens called us inside and started to wash us. Even though we all agreed on one thing ( And trust me it was ONLY this one thing.), that it was torture to be washed, we were all super excited because being licked this hard could only mean one thing... that we were going to become apprentices! Of course, the excitement still wasnt enough to stop it from hurting or stop us from complaining about it, it still felt good to know we were becoming apprentices.

We were all thrilled as they informed us our apprentice ceremony was today. Finally Bluestar calls:

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the highrock for a clan meeting!" All 8 of us proudly walk into the clearing, as does everyone else. Bluestar says

"Brackenkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brackenpaw. Your mentor will be Willowpelt.I hope Willowpelt will pass down all she knows to you.

Willowpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from me and you have shown yourself to be courageous and loyal. You will be the mentor of Brackenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Then she turns to Rosekit.

"Rosekit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw. Your mentor will be Willowpelt.I hope Willowpelt will pass down all she knows to you.

Mousefur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Robinwing (It doesn't say anything about who Mousefur's mentor is in the books so I used a cat from Bluestar's prophecy.) and you have shown yourself to be honest and loyal. You will be the mentor of Rosepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Then she repeats the ceremony to all the other kits until it was my turn, and I was the last one.

She turns to me and says "Silverkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be myself. _Bluestar? She is my mentor? But, but I'm just an ordinary kit. What so special about me? Of course there was the prophecy but Spottedleaf and i promised not to tell anyone. And wouldnt it kind of... I dont wait until she was a warrior? I_ shook myself out of it then realized that everyone was calling my name. It was a nice feeling, I decided. I hope I will pass down all I know to you."

Bluestar tells me to get some sleep and that we will do some training tommrow.I head to the appentice den, a clump of ferns beside a tree stump. I gather some moss and ferns and built a nest near the far edge of the den. I fell sound asleep. My last thought was "Finnaly I am an appentice. But don't think I have forgotten about you Spottedleaf. I will never tell. Never."

* * *

** So don't forget! Read and review! Not updating till i get 10 reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4:Apprentice's Day Out

**A/N  
**

**Disclaimer:I do not warriors, however I do own Silverpaw's, Brackenpaw's,Rosepaw's,Skystorm's,Flameshadow's,Goldenpaw's, Acornpaw's, Sunpaw's, Cloverpaw's, Grasspaw's, Amberstorm's, Brooksplash's, Copperheart's, Glowheart's, Hopecloud's, Icewhisker's, Waterwind's, Scorchfeather's, Blossomtail's, Antthorn's, Appleleaf, Flamesong's, Honeybrook's, Dawnbreeze's and Creekflight's character.**

**And honestly, I am kinda disapointed in some of you. I mean I have over (I think) 100 views and just 10 REviews? Please review people! It really makes my day.**

**Okay, I am really sorry about all this not updating stuff. I just can't get into a normal writing pattern, but I will keep trying. But for now, my updates will be completely random until further notice. Unluckily for you the gaps between updates may be up to a few months at a time. But keep faith! And remember, I AM NEVER GONG TO ABANDON THIS STORY!**

**Also, the title of this chapter is a play-on of the movie** _Baby's Day_ Out**.**

**Beware:Some characters (mainly bluestar) may be a little OOC.**

* * *

Allegiances

Leader:

Bluestar—blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Deputy:

Redtail—small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail.  
Apprentice, Dustpaw

Medicine Cat:

Spottedleaf—beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

Warriors:

Lionheart—magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane.  
Apprentice, Graypaw

Tigerclaw—big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.  
Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Whitestorm—big white tom.  
Apprentice, Sandpaw

Darkstripe—sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.

Longtail—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

Runningwind—swift tabby tom.

Willowpelt—very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat.

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Amberstorm- small golden brown she-cat

Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Brooksplash-blue-brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Acornpaw

Copperheart- red-brown tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Glowheart- black tabby she-cat with soft golden stripes

Apprentice, Cloverpaw

Hopecloud-silvery-blue tabby she-cat

Icewhisker-white-gray tabby tom

Apprentice,Grasspaw

Waterwind- blue-gray tabby tom with sweeping black markings

Flameshadow- red-brown tabby tom with white mittens

Scorchfeather- Golden-brown tom

Blossomtail- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Antthorn- Brown tabby tom

Appleleaf- Red tabby tom

Apprentices:

Dustpaw—dark brown tabby tom.

Graypaw—long-haired solid gray tom.

Ravenpaw—small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail.

Sandpaw—pale ginger she-cat.

Silverpaw-small silvery she-cat with a white chest spot,white toe mittens, a slightly darker stripe of down her back and 3 slightly darker tail rings with deep blue eyes

Brackenpaw-strong sturdy ginger tom with bright green eyes

Rosepaw-beautiful pink,creamy she-cat with amber eyes

Goldenpaw-solid gold tabby she-cat

Cloverpaw- a white she-cat with clover shaped patches on her fur

Grasspaw-a white-green tom

Acornpaw- brown tom with a cinnamon colored belly and paws with a white tipped tail

Sunpaw-a golden tom with a white underbelly and a red tipped tail

Queens:

Frostfur—beautiful white coatand blue eyes.

Brindleface—pretty tabby.

Goldenflower—pale ginger coat.

Speckletail—pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.

Flamesong- Reddish-brown tabby, mate of Copperheart, Mother of Thornkit, Emberkit, Moonkit and Mousekit

Honeybrook- Brown and white she-cat with golden marbled markings, mate of Waterwind, Mother of Darkkit,Bluekit, and Lilykit

Skystorm- a silvery-blue tabby, mate of Flameshadow and sister of Hopecloud

Dawnbreeze- dark gray tabby with lighter stripes down her back eventually coming to white, mate of Scorchfeather

Creekflight-Brown-blacky-gray tabby, mate of Appleleaf, expecting kits in 1 moon

Elders:

Halftail—big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

Smallear—gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan.

Patchpelt—small black-and-white tom.

One-eye—pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail—once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

* * *

Chapter 4:Apprentice's Day Out

I yawned._ "That was a strange dream." _I thought.

I tried to remember what it was about, but the details slipped away as soon as I tried to think about them. All I was left with was small flashes and even those where fading quickly. A small orange tom... A battle on large rocks...A small tortoiseshell body. But those faded too, and I was left with nothing.

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the paw poking me repeatedly. Or the voice of Rosepaw. "Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Hello!"

I snapped out of it pretty quickly after that, especially because her mouth of right in front of my ear. I jumped and then narrowed my eyes.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked her.

"You're the last one. Everyone else was out for training already. I decided to wake you because I heard Bluestar was looking for you."

"What!" I raced out of the den. Everyone else was gone.

Rosepaw stepped out after me. "I wish I could stay but I gotta go. Mousefur's gonna be looking for me. Bye!" She hurried off, leaving me alone.

_Is Bluestar not training me today? _

My heart sank. She was the leader after all, I bet she's too busy to train her apprentice today. I gave myself a good wash, since I had been rolling around in my nest all night and I probably looked horrible.

Just as I was finishing up I saw Bluestar come out of her den. My heart soared. Was she actually going to t rain me today. She was headed in to my direction and that had to say something!

"Ah, so you are awake Silverpaw! Come, we have much to do!" And we bounded off.

I bounced along with every step, eager to go but it seemed as though after I took 4 steps, I had to go back 5. Finally I settled to watching the tip of Bluestar's tail wave as I followed through the leafy undergrowth.

Finally, after a little while we came to some large boulders.

I gasped. _This was the battle from my dream!_ And suddenly it all came flooding back. But none of it made any sense! And anyway, all I got were glimpses.

"All right, Silverpaw? Not too tired?" I was jolted out of my thoughts and remembered where I was. "Yes Bluestar, I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed."

It wasnt a lie, after all I did feel overwhelmed, just with thoughts, not exhaustion_._

I turned to leave, after all don't we have a lot of ground to cover? Thunderclan territory can't only be this, right? As I turned to go, I thought I heard Bluestar say something. I just barely caught it. "I'm sorry she murmered. But the strangest this was that she was staring down at a little patch of dirt, then looked out over the river. "I'm sorry." she whispered again and we left.

"D-Did you say something bluestar?" I asked hesitantly. "No." she said, her eyes unreadable and stony.

Yet I couldn't help feeling that there was something there beneath all the cold demeanor, I just couldn't figure out what.

I pondered through the entire trip, as Bluestar explained what everything was.

That battlefield was Sunningrocks. I needed to remember that. We saw lots of other things too, like the Thunderpath, Twolegplace, Tallpines,the treecut place, the sandy hallow and much more. By the time we returned to camp I was exhausted. All the other apprentices were back already since it was already almost dusk and slowly turning into one of the clearest, star-speckled nights I had ever seen.

For a strange reason, even though I was extremly tired, I just coulnt fall asleep. Finally I just gave up and sat just outside the den, staring up at the moon.

And as I sat there all night, I wondered about one thing. Or one word really.

_Why?_

* * *

**Yay, you made it the bottom! Now do just one thing...**

**_REVIEW!_  
**

**Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	5. Chapter 5:Hunting

Chapter** 5**

**A/N: Hi! So glad to see someone here! So I probably ought to beg you to leave a review. But I won't. Flames, you will be roasted to eat yummy s'mores!**

**But please leave a review, they really make my day. I have over 200 views, yet only 10 REviews?But thank you Silverstream12345, RandomFandom5, Silvermist4969, Guest and Hawkmeadow for reviewing! Cookies and Hugs to you all! And RandomFandom 5 deserves a special one for reviewing every chapter! You should read her stories. They're very good.**

**This is probably sooooooooooooo late for you. And it is, and I don't have any excuses. Except being reeeeeeeally lazy. I actually finished most of the chapter, up till the flashback (you'll see!)in September, then finished in October, during Hurricane Sandy and now I owe you chapters is since I'm gonna try and update around every month.**

**Onto the chapter! But beware: (Maybe) Slight OOCness for some charecters.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Guys, wake up! Now! Uhh...Otherwise Anthorn's gonna get the last mouse and we're not gonna get anything to eat!"

And with that, all the toms woke up and rushed outside sleepily. I stifled a purr and waited for the she-cats to wake up.

"Is Antthorn really taking the last mouse" asked Goldenpaw, stretching neatly.

"No, but I did need something to wake the toms with! Have you heard them? They could sleep through Shadowclan attacking!" I exclaimed.

The other cats purred in agreement. Right on cue, the growls from the toms when they _finally _woke up came through.

"Come on cats! Help me guard the..uh, nursery from the..uh, Shadowclan cats" I yowled.

"Don't flatter them!" grunted Cloverpaw. As all of the she-cats except Sandpaw (who, by the way really is a pain so all of us made a point of avoiding her.) rushed against the entrance of the den to block the way. There were lots more us she-cats now since a few moons had passed since I had gone on my first trip around the territory. Before there was only me, Cloverpaw,Rosepaw and Goldenpaw. Now,along with us there was Moonpaw,Darkpaw,Lilypaw, and Bluepaw. But there were still a lot of toms, because there were Acornpaw,Sunpaw,Thornpaw,Mousepaw,Brackenpaw, Grasspaw and Emberpaw. We were evenly matched, with the same amount of each of us, but Cloverpaw's brothers and Brackenaw had grown a lot and we hadn't so they had an unfair advantage. Since they were starting to push back, _hard, _I decided to make a hasty retreat through the hole at the back of the den. Call me a coward, but hey, wouldn't you do the same if 7 angry toms were after you? Thought so. Unfortunately the toms overpowers the rest of us she-cats and Acornpaw caught the tip of my tail in his paws. I hissed and playfully batted him when he pulled me back through the hole, careful not to scratch my skin.

"Fine." I meowed. "You win. What do you want?" They grinned mischievously and turned back to converse.

"You must-"

"What are you all doing in here?" Came the deep voice of Lionheart. I mentally thanked Starclan for saving my pelt, since some of these toms could be VERY devious.

"I was just on my way out, Lionheart." I meowed.

"Where to?" He asked.

"To find Bluestar and see if she has anything for me to do." I meowed.

Well,come on then, I'll show you to her den."

I flashed a satisfied smirk to the toms and followed Lionheart out.

Once we were out of the den he asked me "Going to Bluestar's den, now were we?"

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure that Bluestar would love to be disturbed by her apprentice asking if she could train. I assume that's why you're going to her den."

I blinked guiltily. "No."

His eyes twinkled. "Well, then what were you doing?" He asked.

I tried to speed up to get rid of the question, and then sighed knowing that it was wrong to lie to him.

I slowed down and mumbled "I needed to get the toms up so I told them that the last mouse was about to be taken and when they got outside they got mad and I tried to escape and they caught me."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." His eyes twinkled with mirth and he was clearly enjoying my discomfort.

I sighed and started once more, "I needed to get the toms up-" When he said "It's alright Silverpaw. I understand. But you must understand, you can't lie to cats, especially the warriors. Lying is wrong and you shouldn't do it again."

"I know."

"Alright then, here we are."

But Bluestar had gone on a patrol (which she only did rarely) ,apparently just before I woke up, judging from the answers I could worm out of the grumpy warriors. Sheesh, I hope that when I become a warrior, I don't get this grumpy. I said goodbye to my friends (Which included a few of the toms, if you're wondering) and decided to go out for a hunt in case I met Bluestar's patrol. By now, it was almost sunhigh.

I headed toward to the Twolegplace after a while, with a sucessful catch, a robin and 2 mice. I remembered back to my first hunting lesson.

* * *

I bounced with excitement. "How much longer?"

We had passed many a lush clearing and I was dying to hunt. I started to pounce on some of the fronds of fern in my excitement Soon we stopped at a large clearing surrounded by maple,oak, and ash trees full of leaves turning slightly golden and ruby red.

"Now,did the apprentices tell you anything about hunting when you were a kit?" asked Bluestar

"Well, Graypaw used to come sometimes but he mostly told us what it was like to be an apprentice, and a few battle moves."

"So, we shall start with the basics. Now,do you know what the 3 steps to catching the prey is?"

"Errr, tracking,stalking and pouncing?"

"Partly. Those are the main things but there are certain steps to be able to make these things easy to do. Substeps, if you will. And to achieve these 3 things you must master the substeps. The most importent ones are patience,determination and a very light step to catch anything. Patience to wait for the perfect moment to pounce, and waiting for your prey to come out. Determination if you can't get your prey on the first time, which many cats don't get and I certainly don't expect you to. And a light step to make sure you won't step on anything that that will make your pounce awkward or will make you gasp and make a sound or step on a leaf or twig that will. But these are not the only substeps. Really there are many more and to be able to catch anything you must be able to use all of these and blend them into one graceful,fluid move."

"Okay, so you have to master the substeps in order to master the steps to master hunting. Complicated,but it doesn't sound too hard."

As Silverpaw talked, Bluestar slid out her claws and slowly made a circle in the soft sand of the practice hollow. The she put a twig just outside of it.

"We'll see. Now we will start with a mouse,which to me,are one of the easiest to catch. You have to slowly creep up on them..."

Bluestar demonstrated by slowly creeping up on the circle...

"And then you pounce!"

She then neatly curled her body around the entire circle and landing perfectly on top of twig with a resounding crack.

" Now, do you want to try? Don't worry if you don't get it on the first try, almost all apprentices don't."

" I'll try."

I tried to do it the same way that Bluestar did but it was much harder that it looked. I ended up landing barely to the right of the center of the prickly bush farther behind the circle. Bluestar said that she would go look for cobwebs that she saw on the way here to help with walkiing because,upon closer inspection, the cuts dug very deep and blood trickled out of each of them.

I hopped from foot to foot for a while while trying to pull out all the prickles. Soon the leaves of the bushes began to rustle and Lilypaw's face popped out.

Now, you should know, we weren't friends at the time. We were very similar, with both of us being born around the same time and the same personalities, but we never noticed.

"Hi, Silverpaw! We- what are you doing?"

"Ouch! Hi-Lily-paw-I'm-trying-to-get-all-these-prick-les-out-of-my-paws." I managed to grunt out through all the hopping and pain.

"Really, do you want some help?" But then another voice called out

"I found her!" And Sandpaw poked her head out of the bush.

"Oh, hello, Silverpaw." She said it like it was the worst thing that she could think of.

"Hope you're having fun. Bye!"

And she turned and flounced away to tell the rest of the patrol about Silverpaw and Lilypaw.

It wasn't long before the patrol, made up of Waterwind, Whitestorm and Antthorn caught up to her.

They were a bit curt, since they had to finish the patrol quickly to report to Bluestar or Redtail. They left Lilypaw here to help me get to camp to see Spottedleaf, since it was obvious that I couldn't walk.

* * *

But even though the lesson was short, it basically taught me what I know now about hunting.

While I was reminiscing, though, I had managed to slam into 2 trees and get a good-sized knot on my head.

_Great. Just great. I better go back to caaaaaaamp..._

I woozily managed to stagger a few steps in the wrong direction before losing consciousness.

* * *

I blinked fuzzily.

_What the heck had just happened?_

* * *

__**A/N:There you go! Even though I still owe you 2 more chapters, one fore October and one for November! Look for an update (though I can't promise that it'll be anytime soon)!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Group and an Inprisonment

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hi! I don't know why I'm writing this now, but I just felt like it. If I update a bunch, will you guys review a lot? Please? It only takes up a minute of your time and it makes me feel so happy. REVIEW!**

* * *

_U__hhhhhhhhh, my head. someone,help..._

* * *

_Starsssss...preeeetyyyy..sssstttaaarccclllaaann hhhhhhhhhheelp me..._

* * *

Urghhhhhhh.

"Bite her again, Claws!" And then, true to the words a bite came onto my flank. I gritted my teeth. Obviously these cats were not nice, and were set on doing something to me. Another voice came in, high-pitched and scratchy.

"Keep going! Blood,blood,blood..." This voice started up a cheer and many jaws bit and claws scratched and all oozed blood.

But I have a VERY low pain tolerance, so about 3 more bites and scratches in I let out a yowl of pain.

"She's awake." A low, menacing growl.

I blinked once, twice, three times before everything came into focus. I stared up into the mangy face of an black and white tabby tom. 2 cream-colored she-cats stood in the background and all around me I could see cats of all different colors, shapes and sizes standing in a circle around me. Mmm, I'm getting hungry . What I would give for a nice juicy mouse right now... why am I thinking about this? Stupid Silverpaw, you've gotta think of a way to get out of here!

The black and white tom chuckled. "Don't even think about it, we've got cats everywhere. Even in your precious Thunderclan." he sneered. He had the voice that I heard first, the one who told "Claws" who ever that was to bite me.

"Who are you?" I managed to croak out.

"Foolish kit, we are the Stalk. You should have stayed in the, what was it called? Oh, yes the_ nursery_." the cats all chuckled darkly.

"Farewell, kitten of Scar and Scale. What are they called now? _Flameshadow and Skystorm._ What stupid names."

"What have you done with them?" I managed to croak out.

"She speaks." he said mockingly "We don't care about your traitor parents. Do you know what they did? They tried betray us."

"Why not?" I boldly spoke. "You're evil, aren't you?"

"Really?" He looked thoughtful. "Why do you think that?"

"You're holding me here, aren't you? And you hurt me."

"Well, perhaps. But sometimes all you need is a little _perspective. _What would your leader do? They would lock them up and hurt them too. We simply hurt on the outside instead of the inside."

_Weelll, maybe. I don't know, that doesn't seem right somehow. But wouldn't it be true? After all, no prisoners had been there during her kithood or apprenticeship. So, does Bluestar really do that? What the hec-_

While she had been thinking, the leader, the black and white tabby had flicked his tail and all of the cats rushed toward her n a frighteningly presise fashion, as if they had practiced this many,many times.

"Mmmmmmf! Met me mot!"

They had stuffed leaves in her mouth, scratched sand into her eyes and wrapped roots around her, like the weird twolegs did to sticks when they went to the river.

"What was that? Let me out? Sorry, kittypet no can do." he hissed. "I wonder what Scar and Scale will do when they figure out their precious kit has been kidnapped? This will be payback for betraying us and escaping. And in case you're thinking about that, there's no way out."

They dumped her unceremoniously on a hard, rough, ummmmm...thing.

"Have a nice stay." They hissed and posted the 2 cream colored cats in front before the rest slunk away into the trees.

I was able to have a glimpse of the sunlight before they rolled a massive stone in front of the front of the cave. And knew it would be my last glimpse pf sunlight before I... what? What did they want from me? Moreover, What were they going to do to me? Did they capture and other Thunderclan cats? Any clan cats or cats at all for that matter? So many questions and I didn't have any answers to them. I assumed they were going to give me food in the morning so no point in whining. If they were going to kill me, I wasn't going down without a fight. I would prefer NOT to join Starclan so young, so there was only one thing to do. Plan.

The cave had nothing in it. The walls and floor were rough and gravelly and the only way I could breathe was a small hole, about the size of my tail in the roof, which was about 3 cat-lengths from here to the top. I could climb on top of something to reach it... but they though of that. There was not a thing to stand on, and even though there was gravel not enough to stand on. It's only purpose was probably to make my pads sting which they did. The rock they moved over the hole only took those 2 she-cats, but they were full grown and apparently much stronger than they seemed, since it was very heavy.

I slumped. It was almost pitch black now, since they brought me here at sunset. I was hungry, thirsty, tired and furious. A mixture of anger and determination surged through my bones. I **would NOT **give up and submit to them. There was only one thing to do.

Dig.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! So, shorter than usual, I know. But i've got a lot planned for Silverpaw now, and can't really decide where this story is going to go, so no promises about ANYTHING! I would love some nice reviews though. Please?**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVREVIEW !VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV **

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV V**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**

**P.S. If you didn't get what that was, zoom out and it should make sense then. It was a giant arrow if you didn't get that.**

**P.P.S Is this chapter confusing? My friend told me the other day in a PM that it was. If it really is, please tell me.**


	7. Chapter 7: Interogation

**Chapter 7**

******A/N: Hi! Anyway, here is the chapter for November. I'm not sure exactly where this is going. But I have a feeling that this is going to be really hard to write. But, without further ado, Chapter 7! **

* * *

She sat up, exhausted. Apparently, this cave was under some water, because about 2 tail-lengths down the hole it started fill up with water. It had been roughly 3 days since she had eaten anything, according to the sun. Also, maybe it was her but the nights seemed to be getting shorter. She was EXHAUSTED, to the brink of collapse. In fact, collapsing seemed like a good idea right about now...

* * *

It didn't seem like she had been passed out for long before she was roughly woken up. "Here."

A gruff male voice, scratchy with disuse pawed her awake. Blearily, she opened her eyes,barely having enough energy to even do that. A cricket and a shriveled up mouse lay in front of her, along with some dirty moss soaked in water. She looked up at the tom, barely concealing her sobs of relief. Food, wonderful, delicious food! The tom was mottled brown, with short hair and dark brown eyes. He was large, and menacing. But behind all the malice, within his eyes, there was a deep piercing sorrow. Well, she thought there was. Was he even real? Her head did hurt. She bent her head and ate. It was barely anything, but at least it was something. He settled down in front of her.

"What do you know about your parents?"

"They're cats." I had been given food and I had water and energy, what more could I ask for? Besides getting out here.

He rolled his eyes (1)

"Of course. But you know where they are."

Wait... how had they known that my parents were Skystorm and Flameshadow? Are they _bluffing?!_

"Yeah,we..." I trailed off, thinking hard.

WAIT ONE SECOND. Why were they asking where they are if they kidnapped me FROM the forest? For that matter, where are we?!

He leaned forward "Yes?"

"We-we live in the, umm actually i cant tell you."

"Why not?!" He practically snarled at me.

I shrugged. Wow, it's a lot of fun annoying the heck out of cats. Especially ones that I hate. "I dont know where we are. That said, how am i supposed to know which way to tell you to go?"

He glared at me, but seemed to consider my words.

"Wait here."

I barely concealed my scoff. Where was I supposed to go, the moon?

He left soon after, but apparently heard my supposed "coughing fit" and sent me a low growl.

I started pacing, then stopped and lied down since I had to conserve my energy.

Could they have been bluffing the whole time? But bunches of apprentices had been out alone, why me? Had they stalked me? They were, after all, called the stalk. But now what? There was nothing I could do. I had tried to break out, it was freaking impossible. All I could do now was wait and hope for the best.

* * *

**(1) Can cats roll their eyes? Does anyone know? Because, really I have got no idea. **

**If anyone thinks that Silverpaw is kind of stupid for only figuring this out now, remember, she's only been an apprentice for 2 moons.**

**I just realized, I havent said anything about when she got kidnapped. It waas 2 moons after she was apprentices, so she's 8 moons old now.**

**I'm wondering, is this sounding vaguely Mary-Sueish? I need to know if that happens, so i can spork my charecters. (LOL. If you dont get that and read Harry potter, go ream the Maurauder's Companion. It's HIL-AR-IOUS.) Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Camp

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: So, hey. This is the December chapter and I've got some good news! I'm going a a little vacay (but not really cause it's a bit of an emergency), and am gonna have a whole bunch of free time on me and am gonna try to update everyday, after we leave on Christmas. **

**(1/2/13) But it sucks cause I just got internet today, so now I'm gonna try. So here goes nothing!**

**(2/9/13) Okay, well. Sorry about the huge wait, I mean 2 months is a long time but I will get the Jan. and Feb. chapters out soon.**

* * *

She groaned. Well, there was no getting out of this one. She was trapped, in every direction and no brave and stupid plan would get her out of this one. Oh, well. Her thoughts began to slur. But the last clear thought wasn't any help to her. _This is the end..._

* * *

Meanwhile, back in camp, things had the facade of normal, but they weren't. Everyone was scared, for themselves, for others and for Silverpaw. The kits were the least effected, not having known Silverpaw for long and not knowing any better, though the queens were much worse off. Scared, just like everyone else, and fiery to everyone. Ironically, with the kits being the least effected, the apprentices were the worst effected. Especially Silverpaw's siblings and her best friends, Darkpaw, Lilypaw and Bluepaw. Everyone's personality was muted. Especially the apprentices, most with heads held down, you could barely tell whether they had personalities in the first place.

Bluepaw was known to be the most wild and crazy one. With striking blue-gray fur and flaming paws, she was quite pretty. Bluepaw was a teasing sort of girl, but a bit rough and tough. Phenomenal at fighting, and able to beat almost all apprentices including the toms and even some warriors! Her hunting skills were average, but her mentor taught her to incorporate some of her fight moves into her hunting skills to make her improve. Bluepaw had absolutely no interest in a mate but was a warrior through and through.

Darkpaw was more of a medicine cat then warrior. Not exeptional in hunting or fighting, she took a bit of an interest in a medicine cat apprenticeship but when helping out as a kit was a bit clumsy and in the end decided to train as a warrior. As an apprentice, she still helped out in the medicine den a lot, as she grew a bit. With sleek black fur and amber-yellow eyes, she grew graceful through out her apprenticeship. Quirky and known for an amazing memory she changed her mind to help with Spottedleaf and decided to become medicine cat apprentice halfway through her warrior training, disappointing quite a few toms.

Darkpaw, Bluepaw and Silverpaw together were unstoppable, fiercely loyal to each other. Combined with Bluepaw's amazing fighting skills, Silverpaw's extraordinary hunting skills and Darkpaw's astounding herb knowledge, they were a terrifying trio to any ememy.

Lilypaw was almost the exact opposite of Bluepaw. Gentle, soft and kind to any animal, she was the kindest cat you ever saw. With soft fawn-brown fur with a single slightly darker stripe running from her nose to the tip of her tail and shy grass-green eyes, everything about her oozed kindness. But everything isn't always what it seems. She could go from nice to bristling within a second, if you insulted a friend. Horrifying was not even close to what that was, it was, dangerous to even watch. Her fur bristling, ears laid flat,growling or hissing, tail swishing, she looked absolutly terrifying. She was above average at only fighting, which was a surprise to everyone for such a nice cat. She and Cloverpaw were good friends too. She was a kind and fierce cat.

Brackenpaw was a strong and sturdy and was the rock. Always the solid one that you could lean on and he wouldn't waver for a second. Both in body and mind, he was always calm, rarely getting fired up ever. He was the one you would go to for advice, the eldest and a model for respect always.

Rosepaw was the second oldest and the most pretty as quite a few would say. With long and sleek white-pink fur, clear green eyes and long lashes, who would disagree? She was a nice cat, a bit bossy at times but still nice. She could be a bit of a flirt, shamelessly batting her eyes at anyone caught staring, and could be called ditsy but she was a nice cat at heart.

Goldenpaw was the youngest of the four siblings and easily the one that least stood out. You'd think that she would stand out, what with her golden coat dappled with black strikes, right? You'd be wrong. In truth, Goldenpaw was very shy, alwaying clinging to Silverpaw for protection. Out of all of them, Goldenpaw was hit the hardest by Silverpaw's disappearence, after all, she was the one to find her (sort of)...

* * *

_As night fell, Goldenpaw paced around the den. Where was she? By she, she,of course, meant Silverpaw who had gone missing earlier that day. Everyone said that she had gone hunting and hadnt come back. Most of them presumed her attacked or dead, but everyone was shaken up by it. "But I don't believe it!" She thought vehemently. Goldenpaw shook her head and continued to pad around the den before Rosepaw blearily opened her eyes and told her to "Stop pacing, youre gonna wake everyone up, mousebrain!" before huffing and falling back down. Goldenpaw sighed and decided to head out. She could try and find Silverpaw. She spoke the to the guard, Brooksplash, before quietly padding out. Soon dense forest enclosed her under their thick green foliage. She padded quickly, wanting to get away from the silence. Faster and faster and faster... Until she finally stopped from a full-on sprint, panting beside a large pine tree. She sat down, panting before noticing a crimson splotch on the ground. Red...red could only mean one thing. Blood! She scrambled to her feet and following the red trail a shirt way where it stopped at an oak tree. There, she saw a small bit of red underneath some leaves. Uncovering them, she saw that it was a lot of blood, but not enough to... Be dead. Because after all, this was Silverpaw. She was alive, right? RIGHT?! Goldenpaw began to become frantic, clumsily pacing and stumbling around before somehow almost fainting. She nearly crawled back to camp where she went past the guard, maintaining a semi-normal state (while in a panicked state, which is pretty impressive to me but never mind that) and collapsed. She was asleep before her head hit the moss, desperately hoping that this was a dream._

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry about the SUPER long wait.): But, I've got a question for you! Would you like longer but much slower updates like this or slower faster but shorter updates? I would be able to write faster if I got some motivation...ink wink hint hint...**


End file.
